


Poetic Ramblings

by TrashficParlour



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Poetry, Sad and Happy, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: Guess I can upload my poems here too, huh.





	1. An illusion of sweetness

A thing I love that's never far   
all it takes? a trip to the store.  
they hold me in the darkest hour  
they pick me up, they give me power

a small pinnacle of hope when everything seems lost,  
when i'm stuck in an illusion of hopelessness and lack of trust.

when everything becomes too much,  
they are there to pick me up

the abyss of anxiety and fear threatens to eat me whole,  
i have something to keep me grounded and heal my soul.

a light of resue shines from them,  
beautiful and radiant.  
it's a light of hope from heavens above,  
in times like these, the thing i love.

i know it's weird, but believe me it's true,  
they'll pick you up when the dark thoughts come for you.

sweets, for me, are a saving boat,  
an umbrella in the rain, in the cold a coat.  
they lift my spirits and my mood,  
when i'm crying, they help and soothe.

if you don't think of them the same way, that's fine,  
but for me they can be my ray of light and my lifeline


	2. Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was actually based off words someone gave me. a challenge so to speak

I stay hidden, I do not speak,  
not when everything seems so bleak.  
In the dark I try to escape,  
try not to succumb to an unspeakable fate

Bones all around, in the moonlight they shine white  
there's no hope for rescue, not even the smallest ray of light

Everything around me lost it's weight, floating around like a feather,  
i myself do not feel heavy anymore,  
my tears feel feel like lead and it won't get better

Behind a bush I stay,  
camouflaged until the next day  
I try to speak, no word comes out  
And I wonder if I will ever make a sound

Featherlight touches ghost around my body,  
and I have to wonder if they are truly meant for me  
Or for someone else I am replacing,  
my dark thoughts they keep on racing

My mind is clouded with questions and doubt,  
is it me, is this truly allowed?  
Should I go or should I stay?  
My life has fallen into disarray


	3. Shrugged off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't even remember writing this

These feelings I'm feeling,  
 invalid at best.   
Though I'm not good at concealing,   
Patience put to the test

 

No reason to cry,  
no reason to fret,   
yet I still do   
yet I'm still upset.   
I should not go off,   
not vent,   
but yet here I am,   
here to scream rant. 

This is your fault,   
please just stop,   
pay attention for once,   
fix your fuckup. 

You do this a lot,   
and wonder strikes me.   
Is this what you think,   
how it's always going to be? 

It's miniscule,   
but you've done worse.   
You never admit,   
don't see your flaws. 

Maybe I'm just a fool,   
to have fallen for you.   
Maybe I need to be freed,   
saved from you.


	4. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they just get worse

all my classes,  
i'm failing,  
information i can't progress,  
so i'm bailing

skipping, too often, too much  
missing things i can't afford to miss  
i'd never describe it as such  
yet what it is, is this

alive, being alive  
its pain  
though its not death for what i strive,  
its simple, destroying doubts reign

i pretend its hard  
it probably is  
i'm stuck, like a glass shard  
what more can i miss

lifes hard work  
its what ive been told,  
choose a path  
how could i make a decision so bold

in the end  
i can see  
to their wishes i'll bend,  
thats only me


End file.
